Gary and Friends
by SailorMarble14
Summary: With the popular readings of Vincent Family Drabbles and Night Gaurd Randomnss, comes a brand new FNAF drabble series called Gary and Friends, a series of short stories both funny and sad with Gary, Calem, Lucas and Joey. Oh! And also Alex!


**So, its been a few weeks since I updated a bunch of fanfics, but here I am back again!**

 **I've been finishing up my FNAF:SL script for another audio drama (which might be out late since the voice of William Afton's computer is broken) and I'm in the last process of my first FNAF Audio Drama as well. Another reason was my personal life in the way and lots of stuff happened, but everything is fine now!**

 **I hope you guys don't think its rushed, I tried on this, but I haven't written FNAF content in a while, and plus this was REALLY long and I tried to make it short, other then that I hope you guys will like it!**

 **I was going to make these fanfics part of Vincent Family Drabbles, but I think its best of Gary and his friends got their own drabble series! Thus, welcome everyone to Gary and Friends!**

 **So Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF just the names of the kids**

* * *

Gary and Friends Chap. 1

Fredbear's Funhouse

It's a boring day for Gary and his friends. They spent all morning listing ideas on what to do, all to end up in the trash. "So boring!" Gary wined.

Calem looked up from hanging on the side of Gary's bed. "Anyone got an idea for what we can do?" He asked.

"Not me." Lucas said lying on the floor.

"Same." Joey said laying his head on Gary's closet door. Calem groaned and lied back down on the bed. If this day didn't get any boring, it just did, when Alex came into the room holding his Fredbear plush.

"Hi guys!" Alex said, a huge smile on his face. The boys replied back with a groan. They knew when they were bored their last resort was to play with Alex, and all the games Alex picked were too kindergarten, or boring for them to enjoy. They could pick on and tease Alex, but it would just be the same old thing. But, today something seemed off.

"Hey Alex. What are you doing here?" Gary asked wondering why Alex didn't ask them to play.

"Well." Alex started moving around. "Mommy and daddy updated my allowance, so I was wondering if you guys want to go out with me?" He asked.

"No." The boys said at the same time. They know Alex just wants to go to the toy store, and buy something he wants.

Alex shrugged. "Okay then." He then looked at Fredbear, and said, "we could just go to the fair like last time, and we spent so much there." Gary and his friends looked up and at each other, and finally had something to do, or in their case, a scam. Just Alex then was ready to leave; Gary closed the door on him, with a smile.

"On second thought Alex, we do want to hang out with you." Gary said. "But, we just need Fredbear and we could do all the fun we can." Gary then looked at Alex, who held Fredbear up to his ear, nodding and agreeing with what the stuffed bear was saying to him.

"Fredbear told me he'd do it." Alex said. Gary silently did a yes, "But." Alex said.

"But?" Gary and his friends replied to Alex's response.

"He better not think this is a trick." Alex said leaving his brother's room to get Fredbear and himself ready.

"Oh don't worry Alex, this is not a trick." Gary said, getting a smirk on his face. "Yes." He, Joey and Calem chuckled seeing that Gary had a plan.

"Looks like our leader has a plan, tell us!" Joey said smiling.

"Okay," Gary started. "We build are own rides, and get money off of Alex to use so we could have one less boring day." Gary explained his plan.

"And if it gets popular we could have other kids join in on our rides." Joey said. Gary nodded.

"I like the way you think." Calem said as well.

"Then let's go build a ride!" Gary cheered, as him and his two friends went out the door.

"I don't know why I'm with you three." Lucas replied shaking his head and following his friends out the door.

Later, the boys went to a place in the middle of nowhere that Gary and his friends like to hangout in, and have built a bumper car place for Alex and Fredbear to ride in.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Alex cheered.

"See I told you now- wait what's going on?" Gary asked seeing Alex talking to Fredbear.

"Really?" Alex asked. He nodded listening to his bear again. "Fredbear!" Alex sighed and looked at his brother and his friends. "Fredbear said he doesn't trust you four."

"What!" Gary and his friends yelled.

"Wait!" Alex yelled back, seeing his bear had something else to say. "Fredbear will only go one, if you guys go on with him, and make it awesome." He said.

"Kid, we know awesome!" Joey said as he another others went into the carts, and Alex put Fredbear in his cart.

"Ready Fredbear." Alex said. The kids then heard chuckles, and saw Gary and Joey laughing. Lucas was just flat on confused, and Calem was smiling like an idiot.

"What's so funny?" Lucas asked looking at his boyfriend and best friend.

"The bear is going to bump us!" Gary then cracked up laughing, as Alex looked at his bear and back at his brother and friends. "What's he going to do, stare at us to death."

"Um guys." Lucas said sharking as he stared at the bear and back at the boys. "Fredbear looks upset at us."

"What!" Gary yelled. "Take a joke, Luke." Just then Fredbear's cart bumped them, and all of them went out in like pinballs. Joey was the only one laughing and enjoying the fun, while his friends were screaming in fear.

"Go! Fredbear!" Alex yelled. He moved out of the way when his brother bumped into the wall, he was leaning over. "Having fun?!" He yelled again, moving over once more for Lucas who is starting to look green.

After a few seconds of bumping into walls and each other they finally stopped around Fredbear, feeling sick and broken carts. Joey finally stopped his cart, which were just the seat and the wheels.

"Again!" Joey yelled.

Alex then went outside the fence and took Fredbear out of the cart. "Fredbear says the ride was boring, and who ever thought of it, could of thought better." Alex said. Gary looked up, being fired up, as Lucas held him back.

"Gary! Calm down!" Lucas yelled holding Gary as tight as he can.

"No! Not until I straighten, my so called little brother, a lesson!" Gary yelled, as he moved his sleeves up and put his hands in a fist. Before he could hit his brother, Alex was talking to Fredbear again.

"What's that?" Alex asked his bear. "You want to do another ride?" Leaving Alex, his brother and his friends shocked. "Are you sure?" Alex and Fredbear looked at each other. "Well okay." Alex looked at his brother and his friends.

Gary sighed and looked at his friends to make another ride. As Gary did, his ride looked a little dangerous for a plush, but hey at least it didn't involve his friends.

"Here it is bro! The biggest rollercoaster in the world!" Gary yelled showing his brother a plush sized rollercoaster for Fredbear. "Well what do you think?"

Alex looked at the ride and looked back at Fredbear. "Fredbear says it's not big enough for him." Alex said. Gary glared and went back to work.

"How about this!" Gary yelled showing a much bigger roller coaster.

Alex looked at it a bit more and looked at Fredbear again. "A little bigger!" Alex said.

Gary was ready to pull his hair out with his little brother and his stuffed bear asking for a bigger roller coaster. "Here is the biggest we can go!" Gary yelled. Alex looked and saw Gary and his friend's roller coaster design being really long and steep.

"W-Wow!" Alex shivered. "F-Fredbear is scared to g-go on."

"Well that's his fault for wanting me to build something big for him!" Gary yelled back.

Alex looked at Fredbear and put him close to his ear. "Okay, Fredbear will go on if you go in with him." Alex said with a smile.

"What!" Gary and his friends yelled.

"No way, I'm out!" Calem yelled walking away.

"I agree with Calem." Lucas said.

Alex frowned and looked at his bear. "Sorry Fredbear, I guess they won't go on." He said. "What! You will pay then $20 for them to go on!" Alex yelled. Gary stopped in his tracks and suddenly dollar symbols appeared in his eyes.

"Oh no." Lucas and Calem said in fear. Gary grabbed the kart and put all of his friends, then himself on there.

"Alright let's ready to go!" Gary cheered. Then Gary saw Alex's hands were empty. "Where's the bear?" Gary asked.

The four boys looked around, and Joey looked behind him. "Right here, Gary!" Joey said. Suddenly, Fredbear tipped over a switch making the ride suddenly move.

"Fredbear turned the tables on us!" Lucas yelled.

"What a weasel!" Calem yelled.

"I want my MOMMY!" Gary yelled and he and his friends started screaming going on the ride.

Alex looked at his plushie and smiled at him. "Nice one Fredbear." He said with a smirk.

Gary, Calem and Lucas were screaming their heads off with Joey laughing and enjoying the ride. "Faster pussy cat! Faster!"

"Joey, give it a break will you!" Gary yelled back.

"Got it Gary!" Joey yelled over Lucas throwing up on the ride. Joey then grabbed a random item to stall the ride, but all it did was destroy the tracks. The group were still screaming and getting faster on the ride. As they were on the ride, the wheels started to come off.

"Look Fredbear, the sparks." Alex said in awe.

Gary and his friends, except for Joey laughing his head off, were screaming harder now. "Let's sing a song!" Joey cheered.

"No!" Gary and Lucas yelled.

As they were screaming they were launched away with the money getting out of Gary's pocket. Alex picked up the cash and smiled.

"Hey look Fredbear we got our money back." Alex said. Alex looked at Fredbear and smiled. "You want to get a snack? Alright!" Alex then went off with his plush to go get a snack.

The boys were on the ground piled on each other and in pain. "We should have just gone out with him." Gary groaned.

"Agreed." The boys said.


End file.
